Alibaba and Aladdin
Alibaba and Aladdin ' (アリババとアラジン, ''Aribaba to Arajin) is the 25th and final Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 25th Night overall. Summary Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to save Alibaba from falling deep into the darkness. Meanwhile, Sinbad and his Eight Generals defeat Al-Thamen's invaders. Synopsis When Aladdin tries to use Wisdom of Solomon, Alibaba's ornament blasts it with Black Rukh. Aladdin explains that they have to crush the ornament. Morgiana arrives to assist her friends. Meanwhile, Yamraiha protects herself from Apollonius's attacks by creating a fog. By the shores, Drakon uses his dragon's breathe to keep the purple ooze from creeping closer. Though, it proves ineffective, and he has his forces retreat to higher grounds. At Sindria's central base, Kougyoku asks Sinbad and Ja'far to let her help out. Back at Zagan's Dungeon, Morgiana battles Alibaba who almost regains his will. Yet, the ornament has Alibaba throw Morgiana to the wall. Hakuryuu calls Zagan to create a wood arm for him. He rushes to back up Morgiana. While Hakuryuu distracts Alibaba, Morgiana destroys the ornament with her kick. Then, Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to enter Alibaba's mind. During the invasion of Sindria, Apollonius strips Yamraiha's clothing with his magic attacks. Yamraiha provokes Apollonius into using his Extreme Magic and reflects it to destroy some of the purple ooze that is eating Sindria's barrier. Apollonius charges at Yamraiha in rage. However, Yamraiha steps out of the way when Spartos throws his lance to pierce through Apollonius's body. Then, Kougyoku arrives and uses her full-body Djinn Equip form's powers to create a wave that destroys all of the purple ooze. Deep in Alibaba's mind, Aladdin finds Alibaba. A mysterious figure with long dreadlocks pushes Aladdin. Alibaba states that his destiny is to create mistakes. Yet, Aladdin has a different answer and explains that Alibaba is a courageous person whose destiny is to guide the Rukh. Outside, Morgiana and Hakuryuu notice the Black Rukh has disappeared from Alibaba's body. Near the shores of Sindria, Sinbad finds Ithnan using the teleporation spell. He transforms into his full-body Djinn Equip form. When Ithnan thinks he has the advantage, Sinbad explains that his body has been cursed already. Sinbad blasts and reduces Ithnan to dust. Inside Alibaba's mind, Aladdin finds Ithnan, who wants them to finish him. He asks Ithnan why he and his organization are doing this. Ithnan explains that they are releasing everyone from destiny. When Aladdin mentions Alma Torran, Ithnan gives them a glimpse of the world that has fallen into darkness. Ithnan attempts to provoke Alibaba into attacking him. Though, Alibaba knocks Ithnan's weapon away. Ithnan wonders how is he going to face King Solomon while bathing in the White Rukh. Back in Zagan's Dungeon, Isaac's Rukh reunites with Dunya before leaving her. Aladdin thanks Cassim's Rukh for helping Alibaba. When Morgiana is relived that Alibaba is okay, she falls into Alibaba's arms after being exhausted. Later, everyone is heading out of Zagan's Dungeon. Aladdin remarks that he will act as Alibaba's guide and help him become a great leader. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, it was Yamraiha's Reflecting Mirror (made out of Magic Tools) that killed Apollonius but in the anime, Spartos used his spear to kill Apollonius from behind. *In the manga, Aladdin goes into Alibaba's Rukh to retrieve him back and get Ithnan out of there. In the anime, Alibaba is present with Aladdin when they confront Ithnan. **In the manga, Aladdin forces Ithnan to tell him about Alma Torran using Wisdom of Solomon. Compared to the anime, Ithnan tells Aladdin and Alibaba about Alma Torran on his own free will. *In the manga, Kougyoku does a chant before she uses her Extreme Magic for the first time. This is seen during when she spars with Sinbad. Compared to the anime, Kougyoku is already in her Full-body Djinn Equip form and uses her Extreme Magic (with her chant) to repel the purple monstrosity. *Hakuryuu's wooden arm was created during the Second Sindria Arc when he is in Sindria; compared to the anime, this happened in Zagan's Dungeon. He also had obtained Zagan during the arc just before he came back to help Aladdin and Alibaba; instead in the manga, this part was after the three had defeated the members of Al-Thamen. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Zagan Arc